


I love you, my favorite vampire

by Channies_Dimples



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A mess but still cute (I guess), Fainting, Feeding, Fluff, I can't tag (yet), M/M, Mentions of Blood, My First AO3 Post, Supernatural Elements, vampire!hyunjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channies_Dimples/pseuds/Channies_Dimples
Summary: Hyunjin hadn't gotten any blood for three weeks and he was slowly but surely starving himself to death, so Jeongin forced him to drink from him. Things didn't exactly go as planned and it all ended with Hyunjin promising to pamper his boyfriend for the next few days.A.k.a. the Vampire!Hyunjin/Human!Jeongin one-shot that's been on my mind for the last week and my first work on here so I have no idea how to summarize.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	I love you, my favorite vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first post on here and the second fanfic I've written in my life. ^^ Please note that English isn't my first language and this story isn't beta read, so please forgive any mistakes. I hope you still enjoy reading though!

When Hyunjin had told Jeongin that he was a vampire, he’d assumed it was a joke at first. But as he thought about it, it made a lot of sense because there were many things about the older that fit the description of a vampire perfectly. Hyunjin was extremely pale and Jeongin had always wondered how he managed to never even get slightly tanned, no matter how much time he spent in the sun. He was quite strong too, and his reflexes were incredible. Jeongin had also never seen Hyunjin eat with an appetite and if he ate, it wasn’t much. He sometimes was up in the middle of the night, even if he had to get up early the next day, but he never seemed tired, and, the most obvious of all, his slightly too pointy teeth. So yeah, it made a lot of sense. 

Hyunjin had been incredibly scared that Jeongin would be afraid of him, that’s why he only told him a year after they started dating. Jeongin had been kind of mad that his boyfriend had been keeping something that important from him for a year, but he wasn’t afraid of him. He knew that the older would never hurt him. It had taken a lot of persuading until Hyunjin had finally believed him though. 

When Jeongin saw Hyunjin drinking blood for the first time, it had been kind of awkward. They were having a movie night at Hyunjin’s house and the older had asked shyly, if Jeongin would mind if he’d drink some blood, and who was he to say no to those sparkling puppy eyes? They proceeded to watch the movie while Hyunjin was sipping on a wine glass full of the red liquid. The smell had kind of thrown Jeongin off at first, but he got used to it over time. That night, he’d also learned that Hyunjin’s dark brown eyes would get a glint of red when he was thirsty, getting darker the more urgent his need of blood became.

Now, a year later, they’d finally moved in together, which also meant that Jeongin saw Hyunjin drink blood every few days. If the older would hunt like vampires used to, he’d need to drain a human per month. But since most vampires had stopped hunting down humans, they now got blood supplies from the government instead, the blood being donated by civilians. The supplies weren’t enough for the vampire to live off of for a month, so he got smaller portions every week. 

But last week, Hyunjin hadn’t gotten any blood. Same thing the week before and Jeongin started getting worried. They’d contacted the government department that was responsible for the blood distribution, but they hadn’t gotten any information and were told to search for someone who was willing to let Hyunjin feed off of them. Of course, Jeongin had volunteered as soon as he’d finished the call, but Hyunjin had refused, no matter how much he tried to convince him. Now, after another week, Jeongin had enough. His boyfriend had been slinking around their shared apartment for the last few days, his eyes getting redder and his body weaker every day. Yesterday, he’d almost collapsed when he’d lifted Jeongin up, while fooling around as they normally did. This had never happened before, and it made the younger fully realize how the serious the situation was. 

Fed up with his favorite vampire starving himself to death, he snatched Hyunjin’s hand, dragged him to the couch and lay down, baring his neck to the older. Hyunjin opened his mouth to protest, but Jeongin cut him off.

“Drink. I trust you, Jinnie-hyung and I can’t continue watching you hurt yourself. God knows when your next blood supply gets here and I don’t plan on waiting for it, risking your undead life. So just stop being an idiot and drink already.”

He could see Hyunjin trying to fight the thirst that was so easily visible in his eyes, and he also saw that he was losing. Normally, the vampire would’ve never agreed to drink from Jeongin, but he’d been starved for three weeks and his willpower was weakening. 

“It’ll hurt for a few seconds”, Hyunjin said. 

Jeongin just nodded. He was fully aware of what he was about to do, and he wasn’t going to change his mind.

After being given permission twice, Hyunjin finally leaned in, his full lips gracing over the sensitive skin on the younger’s neck before piercing it with his fangs. Jeongin winced slightly at the stinging sensation, but as promised, the pain subsided after a few seconds, leaving a weird feeling behind. It was neither good nor bad, just weird. 

A few moments later, he started to get slightly dizzy, his head spinning from the blood loss. As he felt Hyunjin starting to hesitate due to the human being so quiet, he grabbed the elder’s hand and squeezed it tightly, encouraging him to continue. The vampire got the hint and went back to sucking at the younger’s neck. About a minute later, Jeongin’s vision started to get dark on the edges, but he still didn’t tell his boyfriend to stop, wanting him to get as much blood as he needed. After another few moments, with his body weakening more and more, he wasn’t able to hold onto Hyunjin’s hand anymore and his arm limply fell off the couch as his eyes slipped close. The last thing he registered was how the older detached himself from his neck, licking over the wound to close it and shouting his name before he fell into the darkness. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeongin winced as his consciousness slowly returned, making him aware of his aching limbs and the sore spot on his neck. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the light. After he’d adjusted to the sudden brightness, he turned his head to see Hyunjin standing in the kitchen and- wait, was he cooking? 

“Hyung”, he said softly, both as not to startle his boyfriend but also because it was loudest he was able to speak at the moment. It was enough for the older to hear though, his hearing being much better than a human’s. He spun around on his heels and was kneeling next to the couch in seconds. Jeongin barely had the time to notice that the red shimmer in his eyes was gone before the vampire choked out a sob and buried his face in the younger’s shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry”, he said. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m-” 

“Jinnie-hyung”, Jeongin cut him off. “You don’t need to apologize, baby, you did nothing wrong.”

Hyunjin stopped at the pet name, looking at the younger with teary eyes. “I hurt you, Innie. I took too much and made you faint. I was so scared; you were out for more than an hour and I felt so helpless. It’s all my fault, I’m so sorry!”

Jeongin just smiled at him and shook his head. “None of this is your fault. I made you to drink from me and I could’ve told you to stop when I started to feel faint, but I didn’t. I’m fine, hyung, all I need to do is eat well and sleep enough and I’ll be as good as new in a few days. So, don’t you dare beat yourself up because of this, okay?”

The elder sniffled sadly, before he seemed to remember something. “I made you food, since I don’t know what to do when someone’s unconscious and I needed something to do so I wouldn’t go completely crazy. I also thought you might be hungry when you wake up.”

Jeongin smiled even brighter at the thought of his clumsy vampire boyfriend trying to cook something edible. “You’re right, I’m starving.”

With Hyunjin’s help, he slowly sat up. He felt slightly dizzy, and when he tried to stand up, his knees buckled, which resulted to Hyunjin’s carrying him bridal style and only letting go of him to sit him down on a chair at their dinner table. 

“You’re not moving an inch until you’re fully recovered”, the elder said, being back to his usual, cheerful self. “I made you faint and you’re still taking all the blame, so you have to at least let me pamper you for the next few days.” With that, he placed a plate full of an undefinable substance in front of the younger. Jeongin suspiciously poked the food and tried a spoonful, only to spit it out a moment later. 

“I appreciate the gesture hyung, and I really look forward to getting pampered, but please let me cook my own food”, he said, pushing the plate as far away as possible.

“Normally I’d yell at you for making fun of my cooking skills, but you’re weak and vulnerable and I guess you have a point after all. But only cooking”, Hyunjin responded, trying to pout but failing and bursting into the bubbling giggle Jeongin loved so much. 

“We have a deal”, he agreed, laughing with his boyfriend. 

“I guess I haven’t thanked you yet.”

“No, you haven’t.”

“Thank you, Innie, for saving my dead ass from dying a second time.”

“You’re welcome”, Jeongin said softly. “I just want you to know that I’d do it all over again and that I regret nothing, because I love you, my favorite vampire.”

“I love you too, my favorite human.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, I hope you enjoyed this short story of Hyunin being lovable and in in-love idiots! I just wanted to quickly say that I'm open to requests, so feel free to comment your ideas down below. I'm fine with anything but smut. (At least for now. ;) ) The groups I write for are: Stray Kids, ONEUS, ATEEZ, SEVENTEEN, NCT and TxT. 
> 
> Okay, that's all I have for now. Thank you so much for reading, until next time!
> 
> All the love,  
> Ann


End file.
